the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Erowyn
200 BBY. Erowyn was the daughter of the king of Aberby, a distant Outer Rim planet. She was 18 when Jabba the Hutt invaded her home and killed her father, and 18 when Jabba enslaved her. She first woke up, naked and freezing, on a metal grate. She looked around to find about a dozen men staring at her. Then, a deep voice rumbled. She turned to find her captor, Jabba. Two Gamorreans grabbed her arms and dragged her to the Hutt, though she struggled. "Welcome. What is your name?" Jabba asked. "Erowyn," she answered. "Little Erowyn. Why don't you spend the day with me?" she started to protest, but the Gamorreans attached a collar and leash to her neck and gave the other end to Jabba. Jabba then forced her to stand with her back against him. "You must excuse me, I didn't know I'd be having company today." Erowyn stood like that for seven hours while Jabba conducted his business dealings. Slime stuck and ran down her back, and she was extremely uncomfortable. Her legs ached. As each man came in and looked at her nude form she grew more and more embarrassed. By the time it was over, it was dark out. When she noticed this, Erowyn also noticed the sand that doesn't cover Aberby's surface. "Where are we?" Erowyn asked. "Pets must only speak when spoken to! We are, however, on Tatooine," Jabba answered, "Now, I believe we must acquaint ourselves with one another." Erowyn's embarrassment quickly turned to fright as she tried to process what Jabba meant. Quickly, she realized. Jabba spun her around and gave her a horrible kiss with his tongue. He then moved downward, lapping up her breasts with one big lick. She screamed and one of the Gamorreans muzzled her with a towel coated in Jabba's slime, which made her gag at the horrific taste. Jabba then grabbed her breasts and groped them before using them to pull Erowyn upwards so Jabba could instead lick her womanhood. She tried to call out, but couldn't. After fifteen minutes of getting held up, in which her chest burned, Jabba finally let her down, only to do something much worse. He took his tail, which Erowyn didn't even know could move it was so big, and entered her vagina with it. He then grabbed her waist and heaved her up once again so that her dangling breasts entered his mouth. Jabba began to suck on them. After about two hours, he finally released her. She collapsed onto the floor, exhausted and shivering. "Did you enjoy that, my pet?" Jabba asked. She was too out of breathe to respond. "I don't know about you, but I'm tired. Let us sleep, and in the morning we'll continue." "How am I supposed to sleep naked and without pillows and blankets?" Erowyn questioned. "Being naked you'll have to get used to. As for a pillow, why don't you rest your head on me?" Erowyn's eyes widened in horror at the thought of sleeping on the disgusting creature. She knew she'd be punished for that, though. "What about blankets? I can't sleep this bitter cold?" Erowyn asked. "Whether you're cold or not doesn't matter to me, and so it doesn't matter to anyone," Jabba answered. Erowyn then broke down and burst into tears. This comment made her realize: her father was dead, and no one else cared about her. Nonetheless, she would resist him. She failed immediately as Jabba tugged her leash hard, sending her sprawling into him. He then left the leash taut, forcing her to remain with her entire backside and head resting on his bulk. As Jabba dozed off almost instantly, Erowyn spent the next two hours trying with no success to escape his leash, and, shivering, finally went to sleep. Erowyn woke up with a sharp tug from Jabba. She had had pleasant dreams, and had forgotten about what her life had become. "Wake up, my pet. There is much to be done today. I would like to start with something that came to my attention. You're a princess, so you deserve a royal outfit." Erowyn was almost happy at the thought of getting clothes. However, her hopes were quickly dashed away as someone came over with a little golden tiara and placed it on her head. "There we go! Much better! Now, my princess, go get my breakfast." Jabba commanded. He then handed the leash to a Twi-lek. He tugged on Erowyn, and she came off of Jabba with a loud pop. Now that she was disconnected from her master, she felt disgusting. The back of her head, her entire bare back and her butt were all sticky and green from the slime that had stuck to her all night. Bib Fortuna, the Twi-lek, dragged her away for a ten minute walk. He then shoved her into a shower where freezing cold water hit her back. After two minutes Bib pulled her out. Though she now felt clean, she was even colder than before. Bib then pulled her into a kitchen, where she had to carry an awfully heavy plate of frogs the full twenty minutes back to Jabba. When she returned, Jabba ordered her to sit back own on his throne. Though the frogs looked completely horrific to eat, Erowyn's stomach still growled at the thought of eating. She hadn't eaten in 36 hours, as she had been taken the night before she woke up. She then remembered that Jabba wouldn't let her talk, and she needed to ask for food. She poked his tail. Jabba looked down at her. "If you wish to say something, Kahnkee, you must prove that you are worthy of my attention." Erowyn sighed, but stuck out her tongue and licked across Jabba's bulk. It tasted worse than the towel had, but she needed to eat. "You may speak," Jabba said, amused. "I haven't eaten in 36 hours." "And?" "I need to eat." "Two things. One, I have no reason to give you anything, you must ask for it. Two, you must address me as Master, for I am not your equal in any way," Jabba snapped. "Jabba, my master, could you please get your humble slave some food. She needs it to serve you." Jabba smiled in delight and signaled something to Bib. Ten minutes later, he returned with a small bowl full of slop. "Eat up." Jabba commanded. With no utensils, Erowyn was forced to eat it off the ground like a dog. After a hard half-an-hour of trying to eat it, she finally finished, though was still hungry. She thought better of bringing this up to Jabba, however. Jabba then tugged Erowyn back onto him and stroked her left breast. "I've got some more deals today. Now that you're all fed, I expect you to put on your best performance. You must successfully distract the dealers, or I'll have you distract the Gamorreans instead," Jabba instructed. Erowyn did not want to know what distracting the Gamorreans was like. As the dealers came in, Erowyn tried different tactics. She first just wiggled around on the throne, but Jabba grabbed her ass hard and told her to up her game. As the day went on, her distractions became more and more extravagant. She started by rubbing her toned stomach and legs, then moved to groping her breast, then actually sucking on her nipple. Finally, by the last dealer, she was running her fingers over her pussy. Once the last dealer had left, Jabba began his ministrations. He forced Erowyn to bend over and Jabba stuck his tail up her ass. While he did that, Salacious Crumb grabbed her dangling breasts and hung onto them. She screamed again, and in came the gag. A month had passed since her enslavement. She had spent each day doing the same thing. She'd wake up to a tug, take a cold shower, bring Jabba his breakfast, eat her own, distract the dealers and then have sex with Jabba at night, before sleeping against him. Today, though, Jabba had other plans. It started at breakfast, when Jabba poured the slop onto Erowyn's chest and forced her to lick it off. Then, Jabba and his men and slave went to the local cantina for a pod race. Before that day, Erowyn had accepted that she was naked in that it was just Jabba and his men, with the exception of the dealers. Today, however, she would be in public. She wanted to ask him for some clothing for the occasion, but knew it would be futile. Once they were settled in the cantina, Jabba turned to her. "Erowyn, these men probably haven't seen someone as exquisite as you in a while." Jabba then motioned his hand to show her the various patrons of the cantina. "Hey! Anyone want a turn at my lovely pet?" Jabba asked the crowd. Erowyn then got up, blushing as two lines formed on either side of her of enthusiastic men. For the next several hours, Erowyn was full of cock after cock. The fourth man started groping her breasts while he entered her, and so the rest of the line on that side continued the tradition. After several hours, Erowyn was red and raw all over. Jabba and his men left to watch the race, leaving Erowyn in here. Now that Jabba, who she now realized was the only regulator of these men, was gone, the men went mad. They forced her to get on her knees. Another line started forming and she knew what it was for. A man stuck his penis onto her lips, but she refused to open. The man in her pussy then assisted his comrade by pinching her left nipple hard. She gasped in pain and the other man entered. She then, knowing it would go faster, began sucking. After about a minute, the man climaxed. Hot semen shot into her mouth and down her throat, making her gag. Nonetheless, the man pulled out and another man came in. After several hours more, Jabba finally returned. At this point, each man had had seconds and thirds and had grown tired of her. For the past hour, she had remained a quivering heap on the ground, ignored by everyone. Semen poured out of her mouth, vagina and butt. Despite what Jabba had done to her, nothing had prepared her for the horror of that experience. Two hours later, Erowyn found herself back at the palace and grateful for it. Her lower regions and chest were almost as red as the blaster fire of Jabba's men. Not needing any prodding, she threw herself onto Jabba's bulk and fell right asleep. Six years later, Erowyn's life is exactly the same. She didn't remember what clothes even felt like. Seventy years later, Erowyn dies and her body is dumped in the Sarlacc.